This invention relates to an antitheft device for two-wheeled vehicles and, more particularly, to such a device which can be used to secure the vehicle to a post or the like and alternatively to one of its wheels and which can be readily carried by the vehicle.
Known antitheft devices involve either, in a very simple way, the use of a chain or steel cable used to shackle one of the vehicle wheels or the use of a lock which makes it possible to lock the front fork of the vehicle in a position where it forms a substantially certain angle with the longitudinal plane of symmetry of the vehicle. The first type of these known devices has the drawback of being unaesthetic and, moreover, the chain or cable, which must be carried, has a certain inconvenience when the vehicle is being used. The second type of the known device is more expensive and fragile, and does not, like the first, allow the vehicle to be fastened to an object fastened in the ground such as a pole, the base of a light post and the like.